


Away

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Modern AU. Life changes for David and Les when Sarah goes away for college.





	Away

There were a lot of things that David could forgive Sarah for. He tried to tell himself that her decision to go to college out of state was one of those things. He had the option of moving into her bedroom, which for some reason was bigger all on its own than the one that he shared with Les. When his mother made salads, nobody fought him for the croutons and cucumbers, and he’d gained dominion over the mustard jar in the refrigerator, since he and Sarah were the only ones in the household who liked mustard on their sandwiches. Her strange affinity for the Cats: the Musical soundtrack was no longer something he had to put up with, and neither was her anger when he referred to the stupid thing as a soundtrack rather than a cast recording.

Sarah’s departure was full of benefits, just like Jack’s, and Blink’s and Skittery’s. David got time alone with his thoughts.

As for keeping those thoughts positive… Well, that was up to David himself. He didn’t have the option of being bereft. Mama and Papa were sad and worried enough. None of them had ever been away from home before, and now they needed him to take care of the things around the house that Sarah had always done, and he needed somebody to talk to him the way that Sarah used to, only he had no idea who.

It wasn’t a betrayal, but David was sure he wouldn’t do anything like it. There were tons of good colleges in New York. Some of the best. When it came his time to go, he fully planned on staying close.

He just hoped he wouldn’t be the only one left.


End file.
